


The One In Which You Have A Five Hour Layover

by BirdAndTheCage



Series: Airport Adventures [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Airports, Canon-typical swearing, First Meetings, Friendship, No Romance, Out of Character, Pairing is in a friendship way, Strangers to Friends, possibly though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdAndTheCage/pseuds/BirdAndTheCage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Unless if they’ve managed to find a flight in the last five minutes, you’re shit outta luck,” you piped up. Immediately, the man turned to face you, his brown eyes shooting daggers into yours.<br/>-----<br/>You meet Michael Jones in an airport. The both of you are stuck with the same five-hour layover. How can you two make the best of a bad situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One In Which You Have A Five Hour Layover

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on other fics? Yes. Am I going to? No.  
> I hope that this is all in character. Prepare for traveling-inspired drabble yo.

You couldn't believe your luck, or lack thereof to be more accurate. Your flight had been canceled and the next available one wasn't scheduled for another five hours. You'd spend a lot of time in airports, your family had the travel bug and always dragged you along, so you knew that there was nothing to do in an airport for five hours. You had already grabbed some semblance of a meal at a place that wasn't busy and there was no way in hell you were gonna pay for the WiFi.

"Fucking airports I swear to God..." you mumbled under your breath. You knew that not all airports were this bad, but this was the one that you ended up in the most.

“Five fucking HOURS?” You heard someone yell as you passed by the information desk for the gate that had been for your flight.

“Well, at least I’m not alone,” you mumbled under your breath.

“Look lady, I got shit to do at home that I can’t do in a fucking airport. You’re sure there isn’t another flight that isn’t five dick-sucking hours from now?” You heard the same aggravated voice ask loudly.

You looked up to see the woman behind the desk struggling to keep her professional composure. You knew what it was like to be in her shoes, having worked various retail jobs over the years. So, you walked over and came to stand close by the rather pissed man with brown, curly hair that was trying to escape the beanie he had on.

“Unless if they’ve managed to find a flight in the last five minutes, you’re shit outta luck,” you piped up. Immediately, the man turned to face you, his brown eyes shooting daggers into yours. It took all of your willpower not to cower back, you weren’t the best with angry people. But the woman behind the desk seemed relieved and gladly turned her attention to the next person in line.

“This is such bullshit,” he grumbled to you as you casually walked away from the counter.

“You’re telling me,” you rolled your eyes as you flopped down into one of the chairs. “I didn’t spend a three-hour flight behind two screaming babies for this.”

“Ew,” the man scrunched up his face as he plopped down in the seat next to you, “screaming kids fucking suck.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that. Something about this guy struck you as familiar, but you couldn’t place your finger on it. “So, why’re you flying into Austin?” You asked.

“Going back home,” he shrugged. “You?”

You made a noncommittal _eehhh_ noise and waved your hand slightly. “Might visit family. Mostly I’ve just been wandering around the states,” you shrugged.

“Jesus, you fucking loaded or some shit?” he spluttered.

You laughed. “Something like that. Told my parents I wanted to travel around instead of going to college, and they were all for it. So long as I let them know I haven’t died every few days, they’re pretty content to keep throwing money in my bank account.”

“You’re a lucky fucking bitch, you know that?”

“You swear a lot in casual conversation, you know that?” you shot right back at him.

He shrugged and held up his hands in an _I surrender_ pose. “It’s what I fuckin’ do.”

“And what would that be?” you asked.

“Get pissed at video games and my coworkers who also play video games for a living,” he shrugged like it was no big deal.

“And I’m the lucky one? Do you know how many people would literally commit murder for that job?” You shook your head in minor disbelief. But, that bit of information joined with the nagging sensation of familiarity. You shrugged it off, not wanting to run the risk of being wrong and sounding creepy, or being right and sounding like a shitty fan. You never spent too much time on the internet and only really knew what your friends told you about their respective watchings.

“Guess we’re both lucky bastards then,” he shrugged and slumped back in the seat.

“I suppose so,” you shrugged before letting out a massive yawn. “Sorry,” you mumbled into your hands.

“Take a fucking nap if you’re tired,” he rolled his eyes. “You have time for it.”

You mumbled out something, slightly sinking down in your seat.

“Fuckin’ speak up,” he grumbled.

“Don’ like sleepin’ in public places,” you mumbled, sinking down more. “It’s too loud and I’m too paranoid to really let my guard down like that.” You kept your eyes trained on your feet.

He barked out a laugh and you hunched your shoulders more.

“That’s what you’re worried about? Not that you’d fuckin’ snore. Jesus fuck you’re weird,” he laughed.

You snapped your eyes up to him, starting to feel an embarrassed flush tinge your cheeks. “It’s perfectly sound reasoning. I have some pretty important stuff in my bags that I don’t want anyone to take,” you huffed and crossed your arms. “And I don’t snore!” you tacked on as an afterthought.

“Sure you don’t,” he snickered. “That’s what they all say.”

“So I’m unoriginal, sue me,” you grumbled as you rolled your eyes.

“If you’re really that fucking worried, I’ll watch your shit for you,” he commented in an offhand voice.

“And how do I know that you won’t steal it as soon as I’m out?” you felt your lips tug upwards in your usual amused smirk. You looked up at him and raised your eyebrows in a silent challenge.

He simply scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I already have two carry-on bags that are full as dicks. Your shit is safe.”

“Is it? Is it really?” you can’t help but press teasingly.

He grumbled wordlessly as he dug around in his bag. You cocked your head to the side as you watched him. What the hell was he suddenly looking for? Suddenly, something rectangular was shoved into your hands. “Here fuckin hold that while you nap and I won’t take your shit.”

You raised your eyebrows and looked down. He had shoved a DS into your hands. You weren’t sure which version it was, but you were willing to bet it was a 3DS. “You gave me… your DS?” You turned your gaze back to him, cocking your head to the side again.

“Yeah. Shit’s fucking important. Now take a fucking nap or whatever. I’ll wake you up for boarding if you’re still fuckin passed out. What group are you in?” he shrugged again.

You blinked owlishly at him, confused at his calm demeanor. “U-um I’m in group B,” you stuttered out.

“Hey fuckin cool, same,” he grinned.

“You…” you trailed off and looked around in exasperation. “You are the weirdest person I’ve ever met.” You couldn’t help but laugh a little bit.

“Eh, I’ve been called worse,” he shrugged.

You started to reply, but another yawn forced its way through your lips. “Okay, okay. I’m going to sleep now,” you rolled your eyes.

You curled up in the seat as well as you could and rested your head on the back of the chair. Instinctively you brought the DS up and cuddled it against your chest. It wasn’t the pillow you were used to, but going through the motions brought you some semblance of comfort. After a while, the low, steady noise of conversations lulled you to sleep.

* * *

 

“Hey, drools-a-lot. Wake the fuck up.”

You let out a pathetic whine and burrowed your head into your arms. You were having a really cool dream about dragons and oranges and you wanted to get back to it. Your companion sighed and shook your shoulder roughly. “They’re boarding the A group now. Get up and wipe the fucking drool off your face.”

“Fuck off,” you grumbled out. Reluctantly, you sat up and rubbed the sleep out of your eyes.

“It’s aliiiive!” he laughed loudly. You rolled your eyes and shoved his DS back into his hands. He laughed as he put it back into his bag. “Good sleep?”

“Eh,” you shrugged. “I’ve slept on floors more comfortable than that. But yeah, not bad,” you laughed slightly before standing up. With a groan you placed your hands on your lower back and twisted your back, eliciting several loud cracks and pops that drew the eyes of nearly everyone around you. You twisted to the opposite side, causing the same thing to happen. You were sorely tempted to bend backwards as well, but you decided that the poor people had heard enough from your spine.

“Jesus fucking christ,” the man mumbled from your side.

“It’s part of my charm,” you laughed. “Seriously, thanks though. I don’t think a lot of people would do that for some random stranger.”

He shrugged as you two started walking over to the gate. “Well you didn’t seem like some fucking axe murderer, so it’s whatever.”

“And how can you tell if someone is an axe murderer?” you snickered.

“They have this creepy look in their eyes.” You raised your eyebrows, but he seemed completely serious.

“Okay…” you trailed off. You gave your boarding passes to the tired-looking woman at the desk in front of the gate and walked in companionable silence though the air bridge.

“Do you want the window seat?” he asked as you two neared the door of the plane.

“U-um sure?” you replied. “I, um, wasn’t under the impression that we’d be seat-buddies,” you chuckled nervously.

“Why the fuck not?” he laughed as you entered the airplane, earning a dirty look from the flight attendant. “Rather sit next to someone that I kinda know than some weirdo who won’t shut up about his pet project at work,” he rolled his eyes.

“Well then, shouldn’t I at least have the privilege of knowing the name of my seat-mate?” you grinned.

“Shit! You mean I didn’t fucking introduce myself?” You laughed at his reaction as you ducked into an empty row. “That was fucking rude of me.”

“Only a lot,” you smirked.

He held out his hand and attempted to compose his face into something professional. “Michael Jones.”

You rolled your eyes as you gave his hand a firm shake and replied with your name. A few seconds later, his name processed and everything clicked. “Holy shit! You’re the ‘Swiss fucking cheese’ guy!” you yelled.

He choked out a laugh and hung his head. “Fuckin really? Swiss fucking cheese guy?”

“Hey, you called me Drools-a-lot so we’re even,” you fought back a laugh as you crossed your arms.

“Hey, I can always pick another seat buddy,” he laughed.

“Whatever,” you rolled your eyes as you pulled out the safety pamphlet.

“You actually read that shit?” he scoffed

“Nah,” you smirked. “I like to make fun of the pictures. For example here we have Deborah stealing the cushions. Again. This is the third time this week, I think we need to stage an intervention,” you looked over at Michael with false concern in your eyes.

“God damnit Deborah!”

The both of you laughed and continued your game of creating weird lives for the drawings in the safety pamphlet. As far as flights went, you knew that this one was going to be one of the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's that. I'll add to this series sporadically I guess.  
> Please let me know how my characterization was! This is my first time writing a fic for this fandom and all that jazz, so I'd love some help making sure that everything is as it should be!


End file.
